


Chisato Please

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blame Hina, Drunk Sex, F/F, Halloween, Kinda, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: um. porn. that's like it. really softcore lesbian porn. do u want much else





	Chisato Please

“Chisato-chan, I think you should lay down…” Aya gulps audibly as Chisato leans in closer, arms around her and breathing heavily.

“It’s okay,” is all the actress murmurs along Aya’s shoulder and neck. She stumbles a few steps forward into the hotel room and seems to hesitate somewhere in between once the carpet is in front of her. Chisato shakes her head, shucking off her shoes by the wall. “This is nice, isn’t it, Aya-chan?”

Aya nervously chuckles as she herds Chisato to the couch along the near wall. “It is. Are you okay? Do you need water?”

A long hum ensues then a reply of, “Water would be wonderful…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~no she’s thirsty for something else sorry Aya~~~~~~~~~~~

It hurts a little - the dull pounding within the fog of alcohol. Chisato shuts her eyes tight to be rid of it to no avail. She nearly lets Aya go. A few steps and she wouldn’t have been able to reach, but Chisato manages to keep a firm grip.

Now why did she do that?

“Umm… Chisato-chan?”

Exhaling a shaky breath, Chisato pulls Aya onto her lap. “Do you mind staying with me before that?”

“Chisato-chan?” Aya squeaks, recoiling and Chisato growls. She needs her. Now.

It only takes a moment for the both of them to be tangled up on the couch, clothes torn off and bodies struggling to either get closer or untangle. Aya squirms beneath Chisato. She whimpers to be let go but she hardly tries to sit up. That’s no good, Aya-chan, Chisato nearly says, because if you make that kind of helpless face…

Despite the party, Aya still smells like her shampoo and feels smooth - soft - like she hadn’t broken a sweat throughout the whole night. Or maybe that’s the alcohol and lust talking. Chisato trails her lips gingerly along Aya’s stomach which tightens at the touch. She lays a hand on her girlfriend’s inner thigh, looking up expectantly.

“Yeah.” Aya leans her head back. Tears trickle down her cheeks and Chisato kisses them before they can hit the leather of the couch. Her fingers begin tracing along Aya’s entrance, coaxing the wetness out. 

“Aya-chan,” Chisato purrs, promptly sucking at the other girl’s left breast. Her finger curls into dripping folds. “Aya-chan, Aya…”

“Chi...mm… Chi..sa,” Aya cries out as she’s soon bitten on her clit. “Chisato-chan!”

Oh, she’s close. Already? Chisato huffs into Aya’s pussy and slides in two more fingers. She’s hardly even started yet. A shame. It seems that Aya will just have to hold on a while longer then. Chisato sucks lightly on Aya’s clit whilst fingering her harder, curling where she knows Aya’s weakest. 

Ha… Was the room always so hot? 

“Chisato-chan w-wai… Oh my, wait! I’m!” Aya screams into the cushion beside her as she clenches hard. And Chisato, she doesn’t quite know whether it’s one burst of fluids or a rapid-fire series of spurts but she swears softly when the orgasm ensues. Her jaw aches by the end of it, and she hardly manages to catch enough of Aya’s sweetness. Should she be thankful that the couch is leather?

“So mean,” Aya whimpers.

Chisato giggles, wrapping herself around Aya’s body. “Perhaps you should let me remain a non-alcoholic next Halloween?”

“Chi-sa-to-chan!”


End file.
